Sins of the father
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Landon is an omega living in the worst pack imaginable the southern pack. Unloved by his father he soon discovers how ruthless the southern pack was and how they treated omegas.


If there is one pack in all of jasper i would advise you not to vist and or join it would be the Southern pack they are the worst on par with the rogue pack and even Fenrir himself doesn't like them. They are known to be abusive both physically and mentally and they really really hate omegas, they are isolated from the others and they preferred to keep it that way the North,West and Eastern pack leaders have meetings of the minds that the southern pack leader(or leaders if married)must attend during the last meeting Kate's great grandfather and others have declared a set of rules that the south must follow.

Rule#1:the southern pack must stay in their territory however must appear to pack leader meetings if summoned(leader only)

Rule#2:future alpha southern pups must be on their best behaviour while attending alpha school (fights break out because of them)

Rule#3:all potential omegas that are born but be brought to either the north,east or west pack(no omegas will be abused anymore)

The southern pack reluctantly agreed but the southern pack leader had something to add to the third rule.

"If the omega is my offspring they stays in the pack." however the others wernt no fool "only if you treat them with the love they deserve."

"Deal." The southern pack hasn't had a single bad vibe since.

Until now

Years later the current southern pack leader is a male and his name is Willis he had tan fur and brown eyes he had a mate named Sarah but she passed away while giving birth to their son which we'll get to later.

Willis attended the annual pack leaders meetings they give updates about their pack and stuff willis sat down with a frown he hated the other pack leaders because of what they did.

He sat in a circle which contained kate and humphrey,garth and lilly,and the northern pack leader Nathaniel he had grey fur.

Kate looked at willis and smiled "hello willis." However willis just growled and replyed coldly "shove it kate." making kate frown.

"Ok pack leaders what's the news today!"Nathaniel said with a cheerful tone "willis is still a total turd kicker."kate replied angrily "kate."humphrey scolded willis scoffed "yeah so says the girl who kissed caribu butt." Kate gasped and begun shouting "that was an accident!"

And willis grinned "whatever you say." Kate snarled "I've had it with you!"

Kate was about to attack willis but Nathaniel stopped her "kate,sit." Kate was about to protest but decided against it lilly spoke up "so..Nathaniel how's Jeremiah?" "great."Nathaniel said Jeremiah is Nathaniel's son and an omega "speaking of pups I'm happy to meet Landon willis."humphrey said willis tenced up "lets keep him out of this." Kate scoffed "why not,are you ashamed of him because he's an omega?"

"Sarah died giving birth to him it's his fault she's gone."

"No it's not stop blaming him!"garth said "you know what willis,i pray each night for landon's safety and release from you."

"Calm down butt kisser,i won't brake any rules."

Kate frowned "meeting adjourned" then everyone got up and left "so kate what happened with the carribu?"Humphrey asked kate tenced up "shut..shut up."she said quietly.

Willis returned to the southern pack only to be greeted by his happy-go-lucky omega son Landon. Landon had dark orange fur and brown eye he loves his father(even though willis never shows it back)very much,willis is embarrassed to have an omega for a son,though he would never tell him that.

Landon playfully bumped willis "dad come play." willis groaned "can't too tired" then he walked into the den "besides,alpha's don't play games." landon was disappointed but didn't press it.

 **Later that day**

Willis was talking to a few alphas who aren't happy of how things are now "this is lame,we were feared and hated,now we're redused to THIS!?"a female alpha growled "i agree stupid treaty,and rules they placed on us!"a male growled willis knodded "i understand your anger but the rules dictate that we can't leave the territory."

Then willis got a sinister smile "but doesn't mean others can't." The 2 other alphas grinned "any ideas?"

"we could prey to Hati."the male said earning unsure looks from the others "and have him turn on us nooo thank yoouu,besides i know someone who can help."the female said

 **In omega school**

Landon was starting his first day of omega school he will be humphrey's class humphrey had him stand in front of the class "pups this is Landon our new student."humphrey said "hi Landon"the pups greeted "Landon why don't you sit next to Molly."humphrey said pointing to a grey furred female pup landoon sat next to her molly looked at him and blushed and Landon blushed too humphrey was about to say something until 4 huge bears came charging in knocking humphrey back the pups began scrambling and screaming the bears roared and started swiping at everyone one of the bears had molly cornered against a tree even though he just met her he couldn't let her be hurt the bear raised his massive paw to swipe but Landon stood in front of her and the bear hit him and knocked him back and unconscious.

 **In the southern pack medical den**

Landon was brought back for medical treatment after the attack by his father he had 3 scratches over is right eye and had a slight concussion. Willis was a few yards away behind the den talking to the bears "you didn't tell us you had a son there."the middle one said Willis growled "you didn't need to know everything,terrorize the omegas maybe off a few that's it!"

But before anymore words could be said an alpha approached them "sir,kate of the western pack is here." Willis panicked a little if she saw the bears he's deadmeat "leave,your job is done."willis hissed in a hushed tone.

Willis entered the den and saw kate talking to Landon "I'm glad you are ok sweetie."kate said motherly "how's everyone?"Landon asked kate sighed sadly "everyone is fine however one teacher died...and so did molly." Landon felt his heart drop "what...what happened?!"

Kate sighed "after you were knocked out the bear slashed her,she was bleeding so..badly." Landon was heartbroken even though he just met her he felt a brief connection between them now she's gone forever.

Landon layed back down "kate he needs to rest now."the pack healer said "yes,kate he will be fine."willis said unenthusiasticly landon eyes darted to his father and one thought shot in his mind "does he even care?" Kate sighed "fine."and she left the den then alpha approached willis "the northern pack leader wants to speak with you and you alone." Willis groaned in frustration as he left,Landon stared at willis as he walked away the things that seemed to bother him that his own father didn't seem to care about him in fact the healer didn't look happy that she was healing him and why he was the only omega in the pack,his father wouldn't play with him or hardly spoke to him this pack was hiding something.

 **In the Northern pack**

Wills was being escorted to the northern pack and to a very stern looking Nathaniel

"My son is in my den with his mother holding him in her arms...he's too afraid to come out willis." Willis looked at Nathaniel "and your blaming me why?" "Because we believe you had something to do with it!"an angry female voice rang willis looked to see kate stomping towards him "i have no idea what you 2 are babbling about."willis said innocently but they weren't having it "cut the crap wills,we know because we have eyes and ears in that pack and you will pay for commiting this unholy act!"kate shouted willis looked at kate giving her the most frightening evil stare in history "you..dare lecture me of unholy acts,you who broke packlaw and married an omega,you make Fenrir vomit."

Kate gasped in shock "OH YEAH WELL F..."

 **ALERT,EXTREME PROFANITY RANT INCOMING SWITCHING SCENES**

 **Back at the southern pack**

Landon was resting until a grey furred male walked in limping "i sprained my paw." The pack healer knodded and tended to him while she was tending him the male looked to Landon "you look like crap kid." Landon looked at the male "thanks"he said sarcastically the male chuckled "that was sour,what's eatten you" "I'm hurt and my dad doesn't seem to care"landon said sadly the male chuckled "that's because he doesn't,none of us do" Landon looked at the male with confusion "this pack...us..long before you were born was the most hated pack ever,because of how we treated people mainly omegas..like you...any omega in the pack was abused verbally and physically..and we liked it..and your father..he does hate you..your mother died birthing you..he hates you for that,and those bears..he sent them..couldn't handle it himself,he would've killed you long ago if not for that treaty"the male said darkly landon was appalled and angry "are all alphas as nasty as you"landon said with anger "oh yeah especially that kate chick..she didn't even try to save that molly pup..because she didn't want to" and with that landon ran out of the den.

 **With kate**

"ARGH YOU KNOW WHAT,I FREAKING HATE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH...FINE SCREW THE TREATY LETS GO TO WAR,2 HOURS FROM NOW,THE WESTERN PACK VS THE SOUTH,NO EAST NO NORTH NO ALLIES..just you guys and us"kate said in a low scary voice and was about 3 inches to Willis face willis smiled evilly "just what i wanted,oh and one more thing kate...you have an enormous booger in your nose,and your breath stinks,how does that omega kiss you everyday".

Kate was shaking in anger "enough,i hope you're happy now,you started a war with the western pack"Nathaniel said willis turned away from kate who looked away and breathed in her paw smelling it.

"Yep,about time we give the western pack the tail kicking they deserve"but before he could say anything else landon came walking up after he had learned he was anger but he didn't believe the kate thing..just yet.

"Mrs kate can i talk to you" kate shot willis a mean look and looked at Landon with a heartwarming smile "of course sweetheart,we'll talk in my pack wait for me over there" landon stood by a tree a foot behind kate.

The kate looked at willis in anger "landon,belongs to the western pack now,where he'll be loved" willis scoffed "keep him..hated him the day he was born" kate growled and Nathaniel stood in front front of her "willis,know that you started this" willis smiled "and I'll end it" then he walked away nathaniel shook his head "kate,i hope your pack is as strong as your w.."nathaniel paused in confusion as he saw kate picking her nose when no one was looking Nathaniel stared at kate with a blank face when kate saw nathaniel looking at her she took her digit out and wiped it on the ground and looked at him

"Kate honey you gotta stop letting him get under your fur"nathaniel said kate sighed in anger "i know but he's just so annoying" "kate beleve me,i don't like him ether..so kick the snot out of him" kate nodded but stopped nathaniel "just for the record,humphrey told me my breath stinks..he didn't care" then she grabbed landon "come on honey"

 **IN THE WESTERN PACK**

Kate and landon were alone for the time being but humphrey and the pups will return later.

"So what did you want to talk about"kate asked "mrs kate..did you try to save molly"

Kate looked at landon and sighed "landon, it was too late" landon shook his head "but did you try" kate looked at him sadly "no" landon looked away from kate "he was right all alphas are bad" kate was taken back "no,no not true,i don't know what lies they were feeding you in there,but it's wrong" landon scoffed "whatever" then left the den kate looked at the ground "curse you willis"she growled.

 **With Landon**

Landon was by the river starring at his reflection when he heard a chuckle it didn't sound like his father or any wolf he knew then a large jet black male wolf stepped from the shadows "hello landon"he greeted landon was stunned this wolf was larger than any wolf "who..who are you"landon asked scared the wolf frowned "I'm Hati"he responded with a growling voice landon gulped he heard stories about hati he was the son of Fenrir.

"Having daddy troubles,i can help you solve them"hati said landon looked at hati "it's not just that" hati knodded "kate and her alpha mutts didn't save molly you want to pay them back,all the alphas in jasper" landon knodded "i can give you the power,but on this condition,you will serve me forever you will attack kate and her friends when i see fit,my brother and i have a little battle going on he's putting his plan into motion soon...which will fail but when that happens you are to stand down..agreed"hati asked as he held out his paw landon was hesitant at first but all alphas needed to pay and he took his paw "agreed" and his entire body started glowing making hati smile.

 **With kate**

Kate was preparing for their war with Southern pack in total 60 alphas stood before her "alphas,the southern pack has this coming for what they did to the omega school and others and" but kate was interupted by humphrey and runt "kate have you seen landon"humphrey kate shook her head no "ok"humphrey said and he and runt ran of to look for landon "anyway,LETS GET THOSE MONSTERS"kate yelled and the alphas cheered and yelled and they marched towards the southern pack.

The western alphas marched for a couple of minutes until they reached the territory but something was off the atmosphere was much grittier than usual.

"Kate look"hutch called kate looked there was a large claw mark on a tree in front of them "huh a bear"cando asked kate squinted and continued walking deeper as they did the mysterous claw marks showed up on 4 other trees.

"Kate...somethings wrong"hutch said kate looked at hutch "how do you know" hutch pointed up and kate saw a dead wolf on a tree branch it's eyes staring down at them.

Kate gasped and covered her mouth with her paw then she saw a gravely injured wolf crawl towards them his fur covered in blood with a large gashes on his sides and stomach.

He crawled to kate who looked at him as he tried to say something kate kneeled down a tilled her head to her ear was near him "r..r..run"he whispered then he died kate was freaked out now "what did he say"hutch asked kate shuttered "run,he said run" everyone looked at each other kate continued to walk followed by everyone else.

They got to a large field were Kate's heart dropped the grass was littered with dead bodies from male to female kate was terrified the entire southern pack dead who could have done this.

"Please stop"said a familiar voice kate looked to see willis on the ground beaten and bloodied standing over him was a monster wolf about the size of a bear and had orange fur and had a scar over his eye but kate gasped "Landon" the wolf looked to kate and confirmed it was landom more like a monsterous adult verson of him.

"Mrs Kate,and the western alphas" kate shivered "w..what happened to you"

Landon chuckled "that...is classified,all you need know is that I upgraded and gave southern pack the beating of a zillion lifetimes,no if you'll pardon me for asking why are you here".

Kate gulped "we declared war on the south" landon knodded and grabbed willis by the neck with his jaws and snapped it killing him and scaring the daylights out of some birds.

Then he carried his dead body to kate and dropped it in front of her "war over,the western pack is victorious..go..home"the alphas ran away including kate who looked back at landon before running faster.

 **At the western pack**

Kate order the alphas not to say anything as they wanted everyone to think they bested the southern pack on their own.

Kate was eating dinner "kate,i couldn't find landon"humphrey said with disappointment kate rubbed his back "thank goodness you didn't"kate said in her head "well whereever he is i hope he's ok"Claudette said with worry kate looked out to the night sky "oh..i don't think that's a concern"kate mumbled.

 **LANDON WILL RETURN**


End file.
